To be a Warg
by Nightclaw
Summary: Wargs are the fiercest, they have no friends, only enemies or allies. So how did Silverstep, a young female warg end up hating to kill? And how does Ferita, an elf fit into this? In Silverstep's world it is kill or be killed and her time has run out...
1. Prologue

* * *

A young Warg sat in the clearing alone in the moonlight. Her fur was tinted with silver and her amber eyes glowed with reflected starlight. Around her the forest whispered secrets on the wind bringing her words that only she could hear. She stared up at the moon in wistfulness, wishing it admired her as much she did it.

Though she tried to turn the sounds away she could still hear her pack in the distance snarling and snapping at their prey and though she tried to block out the smell, the wind brought her the scent of blood and fear. It was one thing to be a Warg, but an entirely different thing to be a Warg who refused kill.

It was only because of her youth that she remained safe. When she came of age if she had not killed she would become an outcast and all Wargs knew they would not survive long on their own. They had too many enemies.

The sound of the hunt was dying now, and Silverstep knew that her pack had made its kill, but there was only one month to go for her. Time was running out, she had to find an answer soon.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry its short, but this is the prologue. This is my first time writing a Lord of the Rings fanfic so tell me if its okay! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Eat!" Scarlettooth snapped. "Or I'll eat it for you!" Silverstep glanced up at her but did not dare meet her eyes. She swallowed another bite under the fierce Warg's gaze, desperately trying not to think of _whom_ she was eating. The old Warg glared at Silverstep disdainfully before she stalked off.

Once she was out of sight and hearing range Silverstep heaved a huge sigh of relief. She had no friends within the pack and was not strong enough or willing to find a mate.

Scarlettooth was constantly on her case about food for she knew that sometimes Silverstep could not manage it and Scarlettooth would be able to have another portion of the kill. As a rule every member of the pack was allowed a portion but any extras had to be fought over.

Once she had finished Silverstep joined the pack again knowing that when they slept she would be able to slip away unnoticed. The pack slept sparingly for not many came by this way and prey had to be hunted over long periods of time. During the hunts Silverstep crept away, knowing she would not be missed. It was a few hours off dawn when the pack finally slept and Silverstep was able to leave.

The forest was silent save for the whistling wind. Silverstep ran within the shadows not wanting to take the chance that the pack would be out early. The moon shone down blandly, not having a single care in the world. Silverstep ran on and on not knowing where she was going because she knew she could always find the pack again.

The wind blew through her fur and whipped around her eyes. These moments away from the pack and all of her worries were the best part of her life apart from when she was a cub snuggled by her mother. Her mother was dead now and she was without status.

Suddenly a shape popped up in front of her but it was too late. She crashed into it with full force knocking the breath out of them both.

Silverstep shook her head, dazed. She got to her paws slowly and stared curiously at the creature in front of her. It was young with two wide eyes staring up at her. From the scent it was female and very scared. When Silverstep realized what it was her mouth dropped open in disbelief. It was an elf.

The elf crouched in the shadow of a tree glaring up at Silverstep in fear and bewilderment.

"Come on, if you want to eat me you'll have to fight!" The elf told her defiantly though stark fear shone in her eyes. Silverstep's admiration for her shot up, she knew that her appearance was very frightening for strangers and it took a lot of courage to stand up to someone who could rip you apart and eat you alive if they chose to.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Silverstep said calmly. Her curiosity burned inside her. What was an elf doing out in the woods alone at this hour of the morning?

The elf looked at her sceptically. "Yeah right. Who's every heard of a Warg that didn't attack an elf? Stop with your act I'm not stupid." she scoffed. Silverstep just looked at her.

"If I was going to attack you why wouldn't I have done it straight away?" she asked. " I would only pretend to be nice with a big, strong and clever creature that I couldn't attack straight away."

"So now you're saying I'm not clever are you?" Silverstep looked at her in surprise but there was no anger in the elf's voice. Instead her eyes gleamed in faint humour. "Still, I'll go along with your act. Its not like I'm going to live through this night unless you are sincere."

There was a tremor in the elf's voice as she said this but she sat down, no longer in her fighting stance though not too close to Silverstep. "So what's your name?" Silverstep asked curiously. The elf glanced at her.

"So that's your game is it? You're curious so you'll have your curiosity satisfied before you eat me, typical of a Warg. My name is Ferita." She replied. Silverstep grinned happily.

"I'm Silverstep. What are you doing out in the forest so late?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ferita snapped but too soon. Silverstep looked at her knowingly. Ferita sighed. It was better to stay on the good side of a Warg being friendly for the time being but if Silverstep attacked she would soon know whom she was dealing with. She could feel her dagger in her belt, hidden underneath her shirt.

"I like the forest, the unknown and the splendour of creeping through the night as if you alone lived in the world." She answered hoping that Silverstep would not press for a further answer. Silverstep seemed to be content with her reply, gazing at the moon absentmindedly. Ferita wondered whether to try and slip away and she had decided to try her luck when Silverstep turned around again.

"Will you come back tomorrow night at this time if I promise not to ever hurt you?" she asked urgently. Ferita looked at her incredulity. She was having a conversation with a Warg and now it was asking her to come back?

She would have said no and run for it except for the desperation in Silverstep's eyes. Before she had time to think about it she had agreed and Silverstep gave her a gratified look before speeding away into the night leaving Ferita bewildered and alone in the forests below the Misty Mountain.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter! What do you think? I"m afraid my chapter lengths are not going to be constant for this story, the next one will only be short. Please review!**


End file.
